


She Could Breathe again

by GuardianSoulBlade



Series: Code Geass: Broken Blade [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fate/Stay Night/Code Geass Crossover, Heavy Angst, code geass - Freeform, fate/stay night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: A drabble based on my fanfic "Code Geass: Broken Blade" Lelouch/Saber.His touch unclenched her heart, and she could breathe again.





	She Could Breathe again

Saber waited for an eternity in a cell located in Area 11, Japan. The Britannian Empire had brought her back to the world, not to save them, but so that she could be their puppet. She refused, so they tortured her.

The physical pain she could endure, but the mental anguish and agony of seeing the country she loved become everything she hated broke her spirit.

The door opened and a man dressed in black came to her, he unlocked her chains and touched her cheek, wiping away the blood.

His touch unclenched her heart, and she could breathe again.


End file.
